


Sugar Kissed

by alba17



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik takes up baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Charles comes home to Erik smeared in flour, wearing a green “Kiss Me I’m Irish” apron. Or, at least he thinks it’s green under all that flour. The flat smells of the warm, homey scent of baking and something suspiciously like broken eggshells crunches under his feet. He kisses Erik’s bristly cheek and flour comes off on his lips. He laughs and wipes it off. “What’s going on?” 

“Look!” Erik gestures with oven-mitted hands to countertops laden with dozens of cookies. 

Charles sniffs the air and no, it doesn’t smell like anything burned. “You did this?” 

Erik nods, his smile broad as Santa’s belly. “Can you believe it? Something made me think of the cookies my mother used to make for Hannukah, they were spicy. I couldn’t stop until I found a recipe like it. The internet is a marvelous thing.”

Charles picks up a lacy, white cookie that looks like a snowflake made of coconut. “May I? Are they ready to eat?”

“Be my guest.” 

Charles takes a bite and it’s sweet and delicious, pleasantly chewy from the coconut. “Oh my god. Erik. These are wonderful. What else did you make?” he says around a mouthful.

“Well, I’ve got bourbon balls, Mexican chocolate, gumdrop, sugar…”

Charles takes in the selection and is dumbfounded. “But you don’t know how to bake, do you? This must have taken all day.”

“What can I say, I’m a quick study. YouTube is your friend. Plus, didn’t you say the other day that you never had Christmas cookies growing up? I thought it would be a nice treat.” Erik picks up a cookie from a tray of decorated cut-out shapes. “I made this one especially for you.” 

It’s a heart decorated with red sugar, on which is written “Erik x Charles” in ragged frosting letters. It’s ridiculously cute. Charles can hardly stand it. Feelings suddenly well up. “Who knew you were so sentimental? Come here, you silly,” He opens his arms and Erik enters them, a small cloud of flour rising up from the movement and landing on Charles’ arms and shoulders. Charles squeezes him tightly. “This is all the present I need, darling. No one’s ever made cookies for me, much less a personally engraved one.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m so glad you like them. Now, aren’t you going to try your special cookie?”

Charles grins at him and takes a bite. Sugar with a hint of lemon, the decoration slightly crunchy - delicious. He takes care not to bite into the writing. “I almost feel like I shouldn’t eat it. But now you’re an experienced baker, I suppose you can make more.” He takes another bite, less delicate this time and almost moans. “So good.”

Erik chuckles. “Here.” He wipes a finger at the edge of Charles’ mouth. “There’s some crumbs. Let me get it off.” He leans in and touches his lips gently to the spot. “Mmm. Sweet.” He swipes a tongue across Charles’ lower lip and ends with a kiss. “You with sugar-kissed lips. Irresistible.” He deepens the kiss, pressing harder, and Charles’ hands come up to his waist to steady himself. Erik darts in his tongue and Charles’ knees start to quiver. “Come on. To the bedroom.” Erik throws off the apron and takes Charles’ hand, leading him away. “You can clean all this up later.”

Charles squawks. “What? Me? It’s your mess.”

“Genius has its price,” he says, backing into the bedroom with an evil grin. “Wait. Forgot something.” He grabs a bottle of decorating sugar from the kitchen counter and shakes it back and forth in Charles’ face. “I can think of some other parts of you that would taste good with a little sugar.”

Charles laughs. “Did you learn that from YouTube too?”

“Nope, just inspired by your gorgeous self. Now get in there.” Erik playfully slaps Charles’ rear end. “We’ve got ten minutes until the next batch of cookies has to be taken out of the oven.”

Sadly, that was the one batch that got burned that day.


End file.
